Love, Betrayal and Desire
by Dark Hime-Sama
Summary: Por decreto real, Kagome é prometida em casamento a um guerreiro inimigo. Desesperado com isso, o pai de Kagome arma uma cilada para Inuyasha. Mas não antes que os dois troquem um beijo do qual ela jamais esqueceria. Um romance emocionante. Com Hentai.
1. Cap I

**Love, Betrayal and Desire**

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha não me pertence. Nem a história que se segue.

**Capítulo I**

_Castelo de Whitestone, Inglaterra,_

_Novembro de 1470._

Lady Kagome observava uma minúscula teia de aranha no batente da porta, enquanto esperava para trair seu noivo.

Seus pés, calçados de chinelos, batiam impacientes contra o piso vermelho e preto da capela. Se pelo menos pudesse fazer seu pai entender que seu noivado poderia ser rompido com diplomacia, sem ter de usar a força.

Porque os homens não entendem que violência só gera mais violência?

-Prometa-me que não o matará, papai. Force-o a assinar os papéis e acabe logo com isso.

-Farei o que achar melhor. –a voz do seu pai se fez ouvir atrás de uma tela de madeira com a imagem pintada de uma bíblia.

O cheiro de incenso na igreja penetrava nas narinas de Kagome, provocando-lhe náuseas.

-Detesto servir de isca, papai. O contrato, certamente, pode ser quebrado de outra maneira.

-Não há outra maneira. –disse seu pai, furioso, a voz ressoando na igreja vazia.-O rei forçou o noivado, e nós forçaremos o rompimento. Você ficará sentada aí até que isso termine.

-Não sou mais criança, papai. –Kagome declarou, em um tom desafiador.

-Você só tem dezesseis anos.

-Idade suficiente para me casar. –ela rebateu.

A figura alta e magra de seu pai saiu de trás da ela pintada. Punhos fechados e capa vermelha sobre a armadura ondulando à medida que ele caminhava em direção a filha. Ele tinha a barba grisalha e os cabelos despenteados.

-Desafie-me, e eu com certeza matarei o bastardo!

Kagome ajeitou o véu sobre a cabeça e enfrentou o olhar do pai. Porque os homens preferem guerrear, quando a diplomacia conseguiria atingir os mesmos objetivos? Os cemitérios já estavam repletos de vítimas do conflito entre os Takashii e os Higurashi.

Seu pai se aproximou e parou em frente a ela, o cenho carregado.

-Filha, você é uma Takashii ou uma Higurashi?

-Papai, por favor. O senhor sabe que a minha lealdade é verdadeira. –Kagome o encarou. - Naraku recuperou o trono. Talvez possamos romper o contrato de noivado legalmente.

-Legalmente? Bah! Sua mãe foi estuprada legalmente?

Kagome cerrou os dentes para não romper em lágrimas, coisa que ela evitara até esse momento.

-Eu mesma cuidei de mamãe depois do estupro. Não duvide da minha sinceridade.

Seu pai se inclinou para beijar-lhe a testa, demonstrando o amor que sentia no brilho do olhar.

-Você se parece muito com sua mãe. Quando me casei com ela, ela era maravilhosa, cabelos negros e profundos olhos azuis. Não trairei sua memória, permitindo que você se case com um Takashii.

-Talvez o rei Naraku concorde que esse casamento não pode se realizar, mas não usurpe sua autoridade matando esse homem.

-Sou condescendente demais com você. –ele resmungou.

-Mas Inuyasha Takashii é inocente.

-Ah!-Seu pai endireitou os ombros com vigor e arregalou os olhos. –Nenhum Takashii é inocente. Eles são assassinos e traidores desde o nascimento. Que eles queimem no inferno eternamente por sua traição ao nosso piedoso rei Naraku e pelo que fizeram a sua mãe!

-Papai! Por favor! –Kagome implorou, desejando que ele voltasse a ser o homem sorridente e compassivo que fora antes do estupro de sua mãe e sua subseqüente morte de parto. Desde então, seu pai mudara de gênio completamente.

-O Takashii bastardo chegará em um momento, e tudo será terminado.

Afastando o olhar do pai, ela olhou para a porta. Uma figura alta, caminhando com arrogância de uma aristocrata, aproximava-se da igreja.

-Filha, ele está vindo!

Kagome empalideceu ao olhar para seu noivo pela primeira vez. Ele vinha sozinho. Era um bastardo, um homem sem família. Seu pai dissera para que viesse logo, com o pretexto de que o casamento deveria ocorrer imediatamente, e talvez seu noivo não tivesse ninguém que pudesse acompanhá-lo, mesmo no dia do casamento.

-Prometa-me que não o matará . –Kagome implorou.

-Está bem, mas não se esqueça do seu dever, filha. –Ele exibiu um sorriso cruel e foi esconder-se atrás da tela de madeira.

Ela posou-se a frente do banco, estampando no rosto uma máscara insossa. Sentia-se como um coelho, trêmulo e acuado por predadores.

Seu noivo aproximava-se a passos largos.

Kagome suspirou, o corpo todo consciente da presença daquele homem. A claridade atrás de Inuyasha parecia um halo de luz, como se ele fosse um arcanjo: lindo, másculo, poderoso, perigoso.

Inuyasha entrou no santuário, e Kagome sentiu a boca seca.

Vestido elegantemente para o casamento, ele era o homem mais impressionante que ela já vira. Kagome experimentou um sentimento de culpa ao perceber que ele não portava espada. Seu rosto anguloso era emoldurado por cabelos negros e longos, seus olhos tinham um tom arroxeado magnífico e raro e os lábios eram convidativamente sensuais.

Como seria ser beijada por aqueles lábios?

Kagome engoliu a seco, seu coração bateu mais forte, e ela desejou desviar o olhar.

-Lady Kagome? –Inuyasha perguntou, ancioso.

-Sim.

-Inuyasha Takashii. –Ele se curvou com elegância. –Por que está aqui, na escuridão? Vamos nos casar.

-Eu não posso casar com um Takashii. –ela sussurrou, sentindo as mãos trêmulas.

-O que está dizendo? –Inuyasha deu um passo à frente, a arrogância masculina dominando o espaço entre os dois. –Não ouvi o que disse.

Kagome limpou a garganta, controlando-se para não fugir. Mesmo sem uma espada, ele parecia capaz de arrancar o coração de alguém de dentro do peito.

-Minhas desculpas, senhor. Estou nervosa. –Ela desviou o olhar para esconder a mentira.

-E a festa de casamento? –Inuyasha perguntou, afastando-a de seus pensamentos.

Kagome voltou a pousar nele seus belos olhos azuis.

-Todos estarão aqui em breve. –ela respondeu, olhando para a tela atrás da qual o pai se escondia.

-Eu não esperava que a herdeira dos Higurashi fosse tão bela.

Kagome sentiu um frio no estômago. Nem o diabo poderia ser tão perigosamente galante.

-Senhor, imploro que não diga tais coisas.

-Mas é verdade. –Inuyasha estendeu uma das mãos na direção dela, que umedeceu os lábios, fascinada com a sua sedução.

Inuyasha pegou-lhe a mão e sorriu suavemente.

-A senhora gosta do que vê?

-Não. –ela mentiu, irritada, e sentindo o rosto em brasas. Não era o tipo de mulher que se derretia ao receber o cumprimento de um homem. Teve vontade de afastar a mão, mas não ousou, pois ele poderia ficar desconfiado.

Inuyasha sorriu novamente ignorou a mentira, como se partilhassem um segredo sutil. Ele parecia ler seus mais íntimos desejos.

-Milady, –murmurou, aproximando-se mais um pouco. -a senhora não deve temer os desejos íntimos entre um homem e uma mulher.

Kagome estremeceu e almejou o impossível.

-Isso não é certo. –ela sussurrou, como se falasse a si mesma.

-Nada pode ser mais certo entre um homem e uma mulher. –Inuyasha apertou os dedos dela, que sentiu a excitação tomar conta de seu corpo.

Kagome virou o rosto, o coração acelerado, as emoções em conflito com sua lógica e sua lealdade.

-E será certo entre nós dois também. –ele completou, beijando-lhe a mão.

Ela tentou afastar a mão, mas foi impedida.

O som da espada de seu pai sendo desembainhada faz-se ouvir na igreja silenciosa. Inuyasha olhou por sobre o ombro.

Com um grito de guerra, seu pai pulou do esconderijo com a espada estendida. Um instante depois, soldados de armadura invadiram a igreja e os cercaram.

Kagome deu um salto quando o seu pai se lançou contra seu noivo.

Inuyasha a cobriu com o seu próprio corpo, para impedir que fosse ferida, e tirou um pequeno punhal da bota. O pai de Kagome avançou, apontando a espada diretamente para o coração de Inuyasha. Os homens, todos armados, lotaram a igreja, espadas em riste.

Deus do céu! O que ela havia feito com Inuyasha?

Kagome postou-se entre ele e o seu pai.

-Não, papai! Podemos resolver isso de outra maneira!

-Resolver o quê? –Inuyasha olhou para ela.

-Eu não posso me casar com o senhor. –Ela tocou o braço de Inuyasha, esperando que ele pudesse entender.

-Minha filha nunca se casará com um bastardo!

-O quê? –A expressão de Inuyasha era de confusão e surpresa.

-Isso não... –Kagome tremeu e olhou para o pai.

-Silêncio, filha!

-Então, a senhora ficou aí no escuro como uma isca? –Inuyasha lançou-lhe um olhar gélido e apertou-lhe a mão com força.

-Não tive escolha.

-Não teve escolha?! – ele vociferou.

Kagome estremeceu.

-Por favor! Apenas assine os papéis!

-Que papéis?

-Para romper o noivado. Meu pai já os tem prontos.

-A senhora é minha. –Ele pronunciou as palavras lentamente, porém com firmeza. Movendo-se com a rapidez de um raio, Inuyasha puxou-a para perto dele pela cintura.

O pai de Kagome resmungou e se lançou na direção dele.

Inuyasha encostou o punhal nas costas de Kagome, impedindo que seu pai se aproxima-se mais. Com um olhar desafiador, mantinha-a presa, e ela sentia todo o calor de seu corpo. Inuyasha tirou o véu de Kagome e beijou-a. Os cabelos negros e fartos espalhavam-se por seus ombros, chegando-lhe a cintura. A lógica exigia que ela resistisse, mas os lábios de Inuyasha sobre os seus a impediam de agir. Os lábios dele não eram tão suaves como quando lhe beijara a palma da mão, ao contrário, eram desafiadores, rígidos. Kagome ouvia a voz de seu pai vagamente, Inuyasha mantinha o punhal contra suas costas. Então, o tempo pareceu parar, e tudo que ela sentia era um desejo imperioso, dominando seu corpo e alma.

Abruptamente, ele a afastou.

Ofegante, Kagome tentou ordenar seus pensamentos, mas eles pareciam tão revoltos quanto seus cabelos. O olhar de seu pai era de condenação, e a vergonha a faz corar. Nem tinha tentado se desvencilhar do beijo de Inuyasha.

-Deixem-no sair daqui. –ela murmurou, fugindo da igreja.

-Eu voltarei, Kagome. Você é minha! –Kagome ouviu a voz de Inuyasha atrás de si. -Juro que pagará por isso!

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Essa é uma história longa e emocionante. Se gostaram e querem saber como se segue, mandem reviews.

Grata,

Dark Hime-Sama.


	2. Cap II

**Love, Betrayal and Desire**

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha não me pertence. Nem a história que se segue.

**Capítulo II**

_Cinco anos depois, em uma prisão turca._

A dor trouxe Inuyasha Takashii vagarosamente de volta a consciência. Suas têmporas latejavam e o barulho em seus ouvidos provava que estava vivo. Ele praguejou. Melhor seria enfrentar o demônio do inferno do que aquela vida de escravidão.

-Levante-se, imbecil!

Era uma voz de mulher, vinda da escuridão. Seria Kagome?

Imagens povoaram sua mente: a igreja, sua noiva, o pai dela, a traição e, então, um navio e um grupo de escravos. Mas eram pensamentos fugidos. Tentou abrir os olhos, porém um deles estava inchado e fechado, e o outro apenas deixava passar um fio de luz.

-Acorde, cachorro! – alguém chutou suas costelas, e a dor invadiu-lhe o peito.

Virando a cabeça para o outro lado, sentiu a sujeira da prisão nos lábios. Tentou tirar o gosto de sujeira e sangue com as mãos.

-Kagome? –Inuyasha murmurou.

Mas a realidade o atingiu. Não, essa voz não podia ser da mulher que o tinha enviado a essa vida de escravidão. Sua noiva estava longe dali, deitada em uma cama quente, enquanto ele apodrecia numa prisão fria, na Turquia.

-Sua senhora não pode ajudá-lo.

Kagome? Sua senhora? Sim, era verdade, mas não de modo com essa mulher supunha. Ele iria se vingar de Kagome, iria fazê-la pagar pelos cinco anos que sofria naquele lugar. O desejo de vingança doía mais do que a agonia de seu corpo ferido.

Inuyasha conseguiu ficar de joelhos e percebeu que estava nu e que suas costas doíam e queimavam.

Quantas chicotadas o chefe dos escravos lhe infligira desta vez? Quarenta? Cinqüenta? Depois da trigésima, ele perdera a conta e a consciência.

-Apresse-se. Os guardas voltarão logo.

Inuyasha meneou a cabeça, sentindo muita dor. Com um único olho, ele viu a mulher. Era de estatura mediana e estava coberta por um véu que lhe escondia parcialmente o rosto. Vestia-se de preto e tinha apenas as mãos descobertas.

-Quem é você? –ele conseguiu perguntar.

-Meu nome não interessa. Fui enviada pela princesa Kikyou.

-Kikyou? –Inuyasha indagou, admirado, sentindo os pêlos da nuca se arrepiarem. Seu envolvimento com Kikyou era a causa dos últimos quatro meses de tortura daquele buraco do inferno.

A princesa e suas companheiras acharam que ele era uma novidade, uma distração para o tédio que era ter dinheiro e lazer em demasia. Inuyasha foi levado até elas com cautela, no meio da noite, e brincaram com ele.

Inuyasha praguejou baixinho. Malditas mulheres!

Ele passou a mão pelo peito dolorido.

-A princesa Kikyou lhe faz uma oferta.

-Uma oferta? –Inuyasha sorriu, com ironia. –Ela fez uma oferta quando me acusou de estupro e mandou que me açoitassem?

-Kikyou é uma princesa. E você... é um cachorro. Não tem o direito de usá-la como se fosse uma das suas prostitutas inglesas.

Ele se levantou de repente e agarrou o pulso da mulher.

-Modere sua língua antes que eu a agrida. Não tenho nada a perder.

-A princesa me enviou a fim de solta-lo. Machuque-me e você morrerá neste lugar.

-Kikyou mandou me libertar?-Inuyasha perguntou, soltando-a.

-Eu gostaria que seu corpo apodrecesse aqui, mas a princesa pensa de outro modo.

-E onde está sua princesa, agora?

-Dormindo. É tão orgulhoso que achou que ela viria aqui pessoalmente? Você não é nada para ela.

Inuyasha não duvidava da verdade dessa declaração. Fora um brinquedo para a princesa, brinquedo que podia ser jogado fora quando se tornasse inconveniente.

-Porque ela está me libertando?

-Você seria executado amanhã. –A mulher virou-se para sair da cela. –Siga-me ou morra. Isso não significa nada para mim. –Ela empurrou a grade de ferro da prisão. Estava destrancada. Talvez a mulher falasse a verdade. Ou talvez fosse uma armadilha. Ela deixou a grade de ferro aberta para que Inuyasha a seguisse, mas ele desconfiava de alguma coisa. Só um tolo confiaria nas mulheres. E Inuyasha não era mais um tolo.

O que o estaria aguardando se ele a seguisse? Ficou parado, esquecido de sua nudez.

-Se Kikyou não se importa comigo, por que estou sendo libertado?

-Um escravo não questiona as decisões de sua dona. Logo você saberá.

-Traia-me, e eu a matarei antes de ser capturado –Inuyasha disse com os cerrados, pondo uma das mãos no ombro da mulher.

-Mate-me e nunca verá sua amaldiçoada Inglaterra. Solte-me. Eu trouxe roupas.

Ele não tinha escolha. Morreria de qualquer maneira se ficasse ali, esquecido, em um buraco sob o castelo do sultão.

Inuyasha a seguiu e transpôs as barras de ferro da cadeia, cada movimento lhe causando fortes dores. Ela parou para pegar um pacote além das paredes de pedra da cela e o jogou para ele.

-Vista essas roupas.

Inuyasha pegou o volume rapidamente e se vestiu. A escuridão os engoliu quando atravessavam os corredores da masmorra.

Liberdade. Fazia cinco anos que Inuyasha não gozava de liberdade. Um homem sozinho e a cavalo os aguardava.

Sem seguida, falou rapidamente, em árabe, com o cavaleiro, que apeou e lhe entregou um pequeno volume que ela pôs nas mãos de Inuyasha.

-Aqui está a razão da sua liberdade.

Ele pegou o fardo, que sentiu morno e leve.

-O que é isso?

O pano que encobria o conteúdo se abriu e um bebê enrugado e vermelho fixou os olhos nele, sem nada saber.

-Por Deus! Você está me dando um bebê?

-É sua filha.

-Minha... –Inuyasha franziu o cenho e segurou o bebê com mais cuidado. – filha?

-Você é idiota? Não sabia de que maneira o sultão descobriu o seu romance com a princesa?

Inuyasha não conseguia tirar os olhos do bebê.

-Contaram-me a respeito das acusações de Kikyou, não da sua gravidez.

O bebê cabia na palma da mão de Inuyasha. Céus, e se o deixasse cair?

Apertou-o contra o peito, mas... E se o estivesse apertando demais? Nunca segurara um bebê antes.

-Mas o que significa isso? –Ele olhou para a mulher.

-Volte para a sua maldita Inglaterra e leve sua filha bastarda.

Bastarda? Quantas vezes já fora chamado pelo mesmo nome? Sentiu uma dor profunda, pois jurara a si mesmo nunca ter um filho fora do casamento. E ali, em seus braços, estava a prova viva de seu prazer egoísta.

Sentiu desejo de proteger aquela criatura indefesa. Era sua filha. Ele a levaria para a Inglaterra e lhe daria um lugar seguro no mundo.

Inuyasha viu-os afastar em direção ao palácio, após deixarem um cavalo selado.

-Esperem! –ele chamou. - Eu não sei o nome dela.

Mas nem a mulher nem seu acompanhante se viraram, apesar de Inuyasha ter certeza de que fora ouvido. Acomodou-se na sela, carregando a filha nos braços.

O bebê acordou e ele sentiu um baque no coração. Céus, como iria alimentá-la? Ela agarrou um de seus dedos e se pôs a chupá-lo com muita força, e, para alívio de Inuyasha, dormiu novamente.

-Eu possuo terras na Inglaterra, filha. –sussurrou. –Fui roubado por uma noiva infiel, mas as recuperarei para você, e viveremos bem.

Nada e nem ninguém tiraria o que a ela pertencia, e lhe teriam também de pagar os anos em que vivera como escravo. Nascera sem futuro e sem família. Sua filha não sofreria o mesmo destino.

_Castelo de Whitestone, 1477_

-Droga! -o pai de Kagome deu um soco na mesa quando um jovem da nobreza saiu para o corredor, sem ao menos olhar para ele. -Droga, filha! Este é o terceiro pretendente, este mês, que você espanta com sua língua ferina.

-Ele tinha pés grandes demais, papai. –Kagome jogou a grossa trança de cabelos para trás.

-Céus!

Desejando ter dado uma desculpa mais plausível para recusar o pretendente, Kagome se preparou para ouvir as repreensões do pai.

-Ingrata! Desobediente! –Ele deu um soco no batente da janela, provavelmente ao ver o pretendente deixando o castelo. –Por que não pode ser como sua mãe, doce e submissa?

-Papai, sente-se, por favor. Deixe-me lhe dar uma poção feita pelo curandeiro para seus pulmões.

-Você deveria ter se casado há anos!

-Papai, por favor...

-Vamos... –disse um amigo do pai de Kagome, que estava sentado na frente de um tabuleiro de xadrez, moveu uma peça e olhou para Kagome e depois para o pai dela. - deixe disso, amigo.

-Não é você que tem de pagar impostos pesados ao rei. –Ele se aproximou de uma mesa alta e pegou um maço de papéis, que mostrou a filha. –Olhe isto! Mais impostos para a guerra do rei.

Kagome teve pena do pai. Passavam por um período de impostos pesados desde que os Takashii ficaram com o trono.

-Se o senhor deixasse a velha Kaede ensinar as mulheres a tecer lã, poderíamos vendê-las por uma fortuna, em Londres.

-Olhe! Precisamos de ouro agora, filha! Não temos tempo para mulheres tecelãs sonhadoras.

As tapeçarias das paredes haviam sido vendidas a fim de resgatar o pai de Kagome da prisão em Londres, seis meses antes. Se ela fosse uma filha obediente e casada, seus cofres estariam cheios novamente. Mas odiava a idéia de se submeter a um homem.

-Por favor, papai. Foi a tecelagem da velha Kaede que o ajudou a sair da cadeia de Londres. Ela é uma bênção. Nossa propriedade pode prosperar.

-Bah! Lã e carneiros. Minha filha, uma comerciante... Que desgraça!

-Se o senhor ao menos me deixasse tentar. Posso conseguir recursos. Posso provar que sou capaz.

-Ridículo! –ele esbravejou. –Como poderia chegar a Londres? Você nem sabe cavalgar.

Kagome sentiu uma dor aguda ao lembrar do que seu pai considerava sua maior fraqueza. Mas, certamente, encontraria um modo de chegar a Londres com as mercadorias.

-Mas...

-Chega! –Ele jogou os papéis sobre a mesa. –Você não tem cabeça para os negócios. Se tivesse, teria me deixado morrer na prisão em vez de pagar ao rei o vultoso resgate.

-Papai! Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas?

-O inverno está chegando, e não há comida suficiente para os camponeses.

-Nós daremos um jeito. Se soubermos usar nossos recursos com sabedoria...

-Tudo que havia de valor foi vendido. Morreremos todos de frio. Teria sido melhor que eu tivesse morrido na prisão.

-Não preciso me casar tão depressa. Poderíamos diminuir o número de soldados do castelo.

-Isso é loucura. Um castelo precisa ser defendido.

-Mas eles são caros demais. E comem muito. –Desde que voltara da prisão de Londres, o pai de Kagome contratara todo homem armado que pudera encontrar. Eles lotavam o castelo, sempre impacientes para serem alimentados. –Mal se pode andar da sala até a cozinha sem tombar com um soldado.

-Demitir os soldados? Tolice! O que uma mulher sabe a respeito da defesa?

-Conseguimos nos defender enquanto o senhor estava preso.

-Você, praticamente, vendeu tudo que tínhamos de valor.

-Isso é injusto, papai. –Kagome cerrou os dentes, odiando não ter tido outra maneira de pagar o resgate. –Se tivesse tido mais tempo, eu poderia ter conseguido mais dinheiro pelas tapeçarias da velha Kaede.

-Garota teimosa! Você não quer se casar por causa daquele bastardo, não é?

Kagome sentiu o sangue lhe fugir do rosto e recostou-se na cadeira.

-Pare com isso! Eu não quero me casar com ninguém e muito menos com ele.

-Você o quer. Posso ver em seus olhos.

Ela balançou a cabeça. Fazia sete anos, e Kagome ainda podia ouvir a voz de Inuyasha nos seus sonhos.

-Você é uma moça tola! Tem idéia de onde se encontra o seu bastardo? Ele deve estar no continente e nem pensa em você.

Pensamentos conflitantes passaram pela mente de Kagome. Havia lógica no que seu pai dizia, mas, ainda sim, a promessa de Inuyasha martelava em sua mente.

-Ele é chamado de Cão. –seu pai continuou, afastando-se em direção a janela. –Queima vilarejos inteiros, arrasta seus inimigos pelas ruas e chicoteia todos que lhe desobedecem.

-Não... acredito. –Kagome balbuciou, vendo determinação no olhar do seu pai. Trovadores cantavam as proezas do Cão, mas ela não ligara aquele belo cavalheiro, que lhe beijara a mão, ao Cão.

Imediatamente, Kagome percebeu que seu pai tinha medo que Inuyasha voltasse para cumprir a ameaça.

-Depois que ele saiu daqui, meu amigo lhe arranjou um lugar no exército francês. –declarou o pai de Kagome.- Vive no luxo, nas terras que conquistou. –Seu pai deu um soco na palma da mão.- Maldito bastardo! Vive feliz servindo a nobreza francesa, enquanto nós não temos o suficiente para pagar os impostos do rei. Eu devia tê-lo matado quando tive oportunidade.

-Pai.

-Não vou mais aturar sua desobediência. Rejeite mais um pretendente e vai arrumar todos os seus pertences. Eu a enviarei para um convento.

-Pai! O senhor não pode estar falando sério!

O amigo de seu pai levantou-se da cadeira, atrás do tabuleiro de xadrez. Pegou sua bengala e deu alguns passos.

-Estou pensando, amigo. Talvez meu filho que está voltando da França devesse se casar com Kagome.

Pai e filha arregalaram os olhos para ele.

-Isso é ridículo! –Kagome exclamou.

-Eu sei que no passado, meu filho e sua filha não se deram bem. Mas quem sabe após esses anos, a coisa possa mudar.

-Não nos demos bem?! –Kagome estava abismada diante de tanto eufemismo.

-Meu amigo, meu filho está ficando velho. E precisa se casar. Tenho dinheiro, um título, mas nenhuma terra em meu nome. E meu filho irá herdar tudo isso. Seria útil unir nossas fortunas. Não acredito como isso não me ocorreu antes.

-A idéia tem algum mérito. –Contemporizou o pai de Kagome.

Kagome sentiu os joelhos fraquejarem. Céus, devia ter aceito o último pretendente. Tudo menos aquele imbecil.

-Não acredito que o senhor esteja pensando nessa hipótese.

-Você despachou todos os outros pretendentes. O que você quer?

-Meu filho precisa de herdeiros. E Kagome é forte e saudável.

Se eles não se matarem antes mesmo do casamento, pensou o pai de Kagome.

-Nunca vou me aproximar daquele garoto repugnante! –Exclamou Kagome.

-A culpa é sua por chegarmos a precisar de velhos amigos para nos ajudar com as nossas dívidas. –Declarou o pai de Kagome.

-Não papai!

-Não tema, o gênio dela não vai intimidar meu filho como intimidou o jovem que saiu daqui há pouco. Chame um padre, e poderemos pagar os impostos que está devendo. Poderemos formar um exército forte. –Ele pressionava. Apavorada, Kagome viu os olhos do seu pai brilharem.

-Não farei isso. –Ela declarou.

-Fará se eu ordenar, filha.

-Eu disse que mimá-la demais lhe traria problemas.

-Você não é mais minha filha. Talvez o convento a torne mais obediente.

-O senhor não pode banir de casa sua própria filha. Sou necessária para cuidar da nossa gente.

Nesse momento, a porta se abriu, e o meio-irmão de Kagome, de dez anos, entrou. Ele usava uma capa roxa e carregava um rato morto na ponta de uma flecha. Sem saber do drama que acontecia na grande sala, chegou perto da irmã, girou a capa e jogou o rato aos pés dela.

-Kouta! –Kagome deu um pulo para trás no momento em que os cachorros agarravam o rato e, com isso, derrubando-a.

-Garoto maldito! –ralhou o pai de Kagome. –Saia daqui, aleijado!

-Papai! –Kagome levantou-se do chão, limpando o pó da saia. –Ele não fez nada.

-Eu só o tolero por sua causa, Kagome, mas você não vai mais me usar. –O pai de Kagome fez um sinal para um de seus homens. –Leve a ambos para fora das paredes do castelo. Não terei mais desobediência na minha propriedade.

Um cavaleiro segurou Kagome pelo braço, mas ela se soltou e caminhou, de cabeça erguida, para fora da sala, acompanhada do irmão.

-Você acha que ele vai fazer o que ele disse? –Sussurrou Kouta, mancando mais do que habitualmente.

-Não, se eu concordar em casa com o maldito do Kouga.

Kagome sentia medo e desespero ao entrar na igreja do castelo, algum tempo depois, a fim de proclamar seus votos de casamento com Kouga.

Arrependia-se de haver recusado tanto pretendentes. Talvez, se não soubesse o quanto sua gente precisava dela, tivesse preferido ser banida. Mas não podia abandonar seu irmão aleijado. Ele não tinha para onde ir, nem família para acolhê-lo. Com o inverno se aproximando, ser banida equivalia a uma sentença de morte.

Havia ocorrido dinheiro para que o casamento entre Kagome e Kouga ocorresse sem as três semanas de proclamas. Kagome não via Kouga desde os treze anos. O seu pai não deixou que ela o visse antes do casamento. Para evitar aborrecimentos, explicou ele.

E agora, lá estava ela caminhando pausadamente até o altar. Kouga até então estava de costas para a porta da igreja, mas ao ouvir a música, virou-se lentamente.

Kagome pode então rever o rosto do seu tão odiado noivo que estava completamente calmo, ao contrário dela. Mas ele estava diferente da imagem que Kagome tinha dele. Na verdade, completamente diferente. Kagome mal o reconhecia, a puberdade definitivamente tinha feito bem a ele. Com seus olhos azuis profundos, ele contemplou Kagome que estava deslumbrante no seu vestido de noiva longo e branco. Ele, por sua vez, estava muito elegante e distinto, digno de um verdadeiro cavalheiro.

Kouga olhava diretamente nos seus olhos. Céus, como era belo!

Ele tocou o queixo de Kagome e beijou-a no rosto. A cerimônia havia terminado?

Entorpecida, ela caminhou até a sala onde se daria a recepção preparada por Rin. Tomou uma taça de vinho, depois outra, completamente pasma com a tranqüilidade do casamento e pelo comportamento surpreendente do seu, agora, marido. Eles não haviam trocado sequer uma palavra.

Sentiu desespero quando Rin e outras mulheres a fizeram levantar-se a fim de ser preparada para a noite de núpcias, e foi conduzida ao quarto de dormir.

As mulheres começaram a despi-la, e Rin parecia indiferente ao horror que iria acontecer com Kagome.

-Vão embora. –Rin ordenou às mulheres. –A senhora não precisará mais de vocês esta noite. Tem muito em que pensar.

-Obrigada, Rin.

Rin esperou até que a última criada saísse do quarto.

-Ouça, senhora, sei que está preocupada com a sua noite de núpcias, mas não tenha medo. Eu cuidei de tudo.- Ela sorriu.

-Ninguém poderá evitar o que eu terei de enfrentar. –Kagome murmurou.

-Não é verdade, senhora. –Rin tirou um vidrinho do bolso do avental. –Olhe isto, senhora. É ópio. Eu pus um pouco no vinho do seu marido.

-Rin!

-Sei que você o odeia.

-Não acredito que tenha feito isso, Rin.

-E tenho muito mais para a próxima noite e para a outra noite. –A criada pôs o vidrinho na mesa-de-cabeceira. –Apenas uma gota, e ele se apagará como uma vela. E isso não lhe causará nenhum mal, juro.

Kagome olhou para o vidrinho. Pela primeira vez naquele dia, sentiu-se aliviada.

-Não contará isso a ninguém, não é, senhora?

-Oh, Rin! –Kagome abraçou a criada. –Muito obrigada!

-É melhor que durma nua, senhora, para não alertar os outros. –Ela piscou.

Quieta, a criada saiu do quarto, e Kagome cobriu-se com o lençol. Fechou os olhos e rezou para ter forças de enfrentar sua nova vida.

No momento em que pegava no sono, um corpo musculoso pressionou-a contra o colchão.

Ela despertou e ia gritar, quando o grande guerreiro cobriu sua boca com a mão. Sentiu cheiro de suor e sangue, o odor do homem viril penetrou em suas narinas, enquanto era mantida deitada com firmeza.

Kagome empurrou o intruso quando ele ficou ao seu lado na cama. O colchão afundou sob o peso do homem, fazendo com que ela escorregasse para perto dele. A única vela do candelabro havia se apagado. Na escuridão, Kagome tentava se desvencilhar.

-Fique quieta. –disse ele, em voz baixa e rude.

Kagome reconheceu imediatamente aquela voz.

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

**ninihigurashi15**

Realmente muito obrigado pela sua review, foi a primeira que eu recebi e me deixou super feliz. Agradeço a sua dica, vou aumentar os capítulos a partir do próximo. Não aumentei nesse porque queria que acabasse com um suspense. Espero que tenha gostado.

**Jessicalpc**

Fico honrada pela sua review. Sem dúvida, me animou bastante a escrever o próximo capítulo. Espero que os seguintes sejam do seu agrado. E por favor, continue acompanhando.

**Deza-chan**

Fico feliz que tenha gostado.Vou tentar toda semana colocar um novo capítulo.

**Ayaa-chan**

Nossa, que bom! Agradeço o elogio. E por favor, continue acompanhando.

**Liza-Ellen**

Agradeço a sua observação final, não tinha percebido. E obrigado pela review empolgada, fiquei super otimista quanto à qualidade da fic.

**Amanda**

Estou dando tudo de mim para que os próximos capítulos sejam melhores.

**The far side of the moon**

Obrigada, vou dar o meu melhor.

**André Uehara**

Muito obrigada, André. Sua review realmente me surpreendeu. E eu não sou talentosa, mas agradeço seu elogio.

Grata,

Dark Hime-Sama.


	3. Cap III

**Love, Betrayal and Desire**

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha não me pertence. Nem a história que se segue.

**Capítulo III**

Santo Deus! Era Inuyasha! Jamais esquecera aquela voz.

Kagome sentiu um frio no estômago e uma grande confusão de emoções tomava conta dela. A voz de Inuyasha a assombrava desde aquele dia na igreja.

Tentou se erguer para morder-lhe a mão e fugir, mas ele a apertou ainda mais contra o colchão. Seus corpos eram separados apenas pelo lençol, que se enrolou ao redor dela como um casulo.

-Não lute comigo. Você não pode me vencer.

Kagome ficou quieta, o coração disparado dentro do peito. O que Inuyasha queria dela?

-Você é virgem? –ele perguntou.

Céus, ele tinha intenção de reivindicar sua posse? Depois de tantos anos? Kagome tentava enxergá-lo no meio das sombras, mas apenas conseguia ver um vulto.

-Responda à minha pergunta. –Inuyasha a chacoalhou.

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente contra o travesseiro.

-Ótimo. -Ele se aproximou, raspando o rosto de Kagome com a barba.

Através do lençol, Kagome inalava seu suor e sentia o calor daquele corpo forte e poderoso.

-Não grite, e eu soltarei a sua boca. Entendeu? -Devagar, ela assentiu, pretendendo gritar assim que pudesse recuperar o fôlego. -Temos pouco tempo. -Inuyasha acrescentou.

Tremendo de medo, Kagome ficou sem voz quando ele passou os dedos calejados pelo queixo dela. Seus dedos fortes apertaram-lhe a garganta de leve, mas Kagome entendeu o que significava o gesto e permaneceu quieta.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? –ela sussurrou.

-Pegando o que me pertence. –Inuyasha a pôs sentada, permanecendo bem junto de Kagome.

-Deixe-me! Não pertenço a você. Eu me casei hoje!

-É exatamente por isso que estou aqui. Você não deveria ter casado. –Ele a pôs de pé e a empurrou até a janela, fazendo-a cair no chão.

-Soco... –Seu grito foi cortado quando Inuyasha se jogou sobre ela. Céus, estava nua! Havia se esquecido disso!

-Solte-me. Eu não pertenço a você.

-Oh, sim, você me pertence.

Neste momento, a luz da lua iluminou o rosto dele. Cicatrizes marcavam aquelas bonitas feições.

-Santo Deus! –Seu pai havia lhe assegurado que Inuyasha assumira uma posição no exército real francês. Mas ele parecia ter sido torturado. Por que os franceses teriam feito isso? -O que aconteceu a você?

Inuyasha sorriu.

-Você é minha. –Os olhos de Inuyasha brilhavam, enquanto ele passava a mão pelos cabelos dela e descia pela garganta até os seios.

Kagome foi tomada pelo pânico. Preparou-se para gritar, mas teve a boca fechada pela mão calejada de Inuyasha, que abafou o som. Ouviu-se uma gargalhada de mulher vindo da sala. Mesmo que Kagome conseguisse gritar, não seria ouvida.

Lutando, ela apoiou os punhos contra o peito dele e deu-lhe vários socos antes que os poderosos braços de Inuyasha a virassem de bruços e imobilizassem seus braços atrás das costas.

-Renda-se, Kagome. Não adianta lutar.

-Solte-me. –Kagome pediu.

-Nunca. Você me pertence, condessa. –Ele enfatizou a última palavra como se fosse um insulto. O seu casamento a tornara uma condessa. –Onde está seu marido?

Céus, seu marido devia estar adormecido em cima de alguma mesa.

-Minha linda traidora... Eu não esperava que você tivesse tanto fogo.

-Não... Não... –Ela fechou os olhos, temendo o que estava por vir. -Imploro a você.

Um instante mais tarde, Inuyasha a fez levantar-se. Inuyasha olhava para seu corpo nu como se estivesse pensando o que faria com ela. E Kagome estava chocada demais para ter vergonha da própria nudez.

-Onde estão suas roupas? –Ele perguntou.

Kagome inclinou a cabeça e mostrou um baú encostado à parede de pedra do quarto.

Inuyasha pegou um camisolão de linho e entregou a ela que, ao apoiar-se em uma mesa, sentiu o vidrinho de ópio que Rin ali deixara.

-Você é muito bonita. –ele murmurou.

Rapidamente, Inuyasha enfiou o camisolão pela cabeça de Kagome, que conseguiu esconder o vidrinho de ópio na palma da mão fechada. Ela quase sorriu. Afinal de contas, iria conseguir escapar dele. Mas, primeiro, tinha de conquistar sua confiança. Desse modo, ela poderia dopá-lo e fugir.

Seria fácil. Conquistaria sua confiança, fazendo-o acreditar que poderia anular seu casamento com Kouga e casar-se com ele. Inuyasha dissera que ela era muito bonita. Podia usar isso como vantagem.

-Não fique em pânico. –Inuyasha ordenou.

Passando um braço pelos ombros de Kagome, ele a puxou de encontro a si. Ela cheirava a rosas depois de uma chuva. Ele sentiu-se sujo, havia viajado toda a noite e cheirava como um porco. Não queria raptá-la desse modo, pela janela, como se fosse um ladrão.

Deveria tê-la raptado quando chegara à Inglaterra, alguns meses antes, mas naquela ocasião ainda não tinha ouro suficiente para reivindicá-la e ainda não falara com o rei. Raptá-la no meio da noite havia sido um plano arriscado, porém não tivera escolha quando soubera do casamento de Kagome.

Com movimentos rápidos, Inuyasha amarrou uma corda na janela, amordaçou-a e a pegou nos braços.

-Respire apenas pelo nariz, assim a mordaça a incomodará menos. –Ele franziu o cenho, irritado por se preocupar com ela.

Passos no lado de fora do quarto despertaram sua atenção. Kagome se mexeu, tentando escapar, mas Inuyasha a segurou com força;

-É melhor rezar para que ninguém entre aqui.

Ela olhou para Inuyasha com ódio. Passos se afastaram, e tudo ficou novamente em silêncio.

-Kagome, obedeça-me e não terá o que temer. –Inuyasha murmurou.

Ela olhou-o com frieza. Céus, nunca vira um olhar tão rancoroso em uma mulher. Inuyasha sorriu. Kagome não seria uma conquista fácil, mas ele gostava de desafios.

Horas mais tarde, Kagome gritou quando, depois de deitá-la na relva da floresta, Inuyasha retirou-lhe a mordaça. Vestida apenas com um camisolão, galhos de árvores arranhavam seus joelhos. Medo e ódio a fizeram gritar novamente, lutando para soltar os punhos amarrados às suas costas por uma corda.

-Está perdendo seu tempo. Ninguém irá ajudá-la, ninguém vai ouvi-la.

-Desgraçado! –Kagome resmungou, a boca ainda seca por ter ficado tanto tempo amordaçada. –Deixe-me ir! –Sem pensar nas conseqüências, desferiu um chute nas partes íntimas de Inuyasha.

-Ai! Mulher louca! –ele gritou.

-Demônio! –ela o xingou, tentando levantar-se.-Pode me amarrar, me roubar e me bater, mas nunca me conquistará.

-Calma, mulher. –Ele apoiou-se em um só joelho e falou em um tom de voz de alguém que tenta dominar um animal. –Você está ferida?

-Não. –Suas pernas estavam adormecidas. Kagome não conseguia se mover.

-Deixe-me ajudá-la.

-A única ajuda que eu quero é que me desamarre.

Mas Inuyasha a pôs sentada em seu colo e se pôs a massagear-lhe as pernas. Kagome começou a sentir-se melhor.

Inuyasha era um homem mau e fazia com que ela tivesse pensamentos maus. Deveria ter lutado para que ele não a tocasse. Sabia do seu dever. Mas esse era Inuyasha, o homem que Kagome esperara durante os sete últimos anos. O único homem que beijara seus lábios.

Inuyasha é um monstro... É um monstro, dizia para si mesma, mas seu corpo a traía.

-Chega! –ela quase gritou.

Inuyasha parou.

-Não me toque mais. –Kagome olhou para ele.

-Por que não?

-Porque pertenço a outro.

-Você está me dizendo isso ou está tentando se convencer?

Kagome ruborizou e tentou se afastar de Inuyasha mais uma vez. Como ele podia ser tão atrevido? Teria percebido o que ela estava sentindo?

-Saia de perto de mim. Eu não pertenço a você.

-Tenho documentos que provam o contrário. –Inuyasha inclinou-se na direção de Kagome, o olhar ardente. A proximidade dela fazia-a esquecer de que tinha um dever a cumprir.

-Deixe-me ir. Nosso noivado foi rompido.

-À força, condessa.

-Pelo menos sou nobre, e você é um bastardo sem título. Eu nunca me casaria com você.

Inuyasha levantou-se. Sua delicadeza acabara.

-Eu a terei como esposa ou como escrava. Faz pouca diferença para mim.

-Não serei sua escrava.

-Não tenha dúvida, minha pequena prisioneira. O rei me dará apoio.

-Não dará. Os documentos para romper o noivado foram assinados e selados pela igreja, e eu já sou casada.

-Esse casamento falso será anulado. Não tolerarei outra reivindicação nas minhas terras.

-Estas terras não são suas. O que você quer de mim? – ela perguntou, em voz baixa.

-Tudo. –ele murmurou.

-Siga-me. –ele ordenou, dirigindo-se para o meio das árvores, em direção a um riacho.

Kagome continuou parada, Recusando-se a segui-lo, e olhou para as copas dos carvalhos. Seu pai e Kouga já a estariam procurando? Ou ainda estariam bêbados e incapacitados?

-Kagome! –Inuyasha gritou. –Venha!

-Não sou seu cachorrinho. –Ela respondeu, desafiando-o.

Inuyasha foi até ela. Ela se virou para correr, mas Inuyasha a agarrou pelo braço e a puxou.

-Temos apenas mais alguns metros para caminhar. Vingança estará na próxima elevação.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? Quais são suas intenções?

-Estou levando-a para a minha casa.

-O que você quis dizer com vingança estará na próxima elevação?

Ele deu uma gargalhada.

-Milady, minha vingança levará mais tempo do que esse breve caminhar. Vingança é o meu cavalo.

-Seu... Cavalo?

-Você me diverte.

-Você deu o nome de Vingança ao seu cavalo?

-Vingança é tudo em que eu pensei durante os últimos anos da minha vida.

-Você me odeia tanto assim?

-Odiar? Não, condessa. Para odiar, é preciso ter coração. Eu não tenho.

-Logo encontraremos o meu cavalo, e você irá montada.

Montada? Kagome entrou em pânico. Por um segundo, voltou a ter onze anos, e coices quase atingiam sua cabeça enquanto procurava salvar-se. O grito de sua mãe cortara o ar, e ela sentira uma pancada na cabeça e tudo ficara imerso em escuridão. Desde aquele dia, nunca mais montara num cavalo.

-Você ficou pálida. Algo errado?

-Não é nada.

-Você está mentindo, Kagome. Que demônios a estão assombrando?

-Eu não sei... Cavalgar. Tenho medo de cavalos.

-Uma nobre com medo de cavalos?

-Sim. Por favor, não ria de mim.

Ele olhou para Kagome sorrindo e afastou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto.

-Isso não a torna mais fraca. –Inuyasha sorriu, e seu olhar não era de pena e nem divertido, mas de genuína preocupação. –O que aconteceu?

-Fomos jogadas de um cavalo e quase pisoteadas.

-Quem?

-Eu e mamãe.

Inuyasha dissera não ter mais coração, mas não era isso que seus olhos mostravam.

-É comum cavaleiros serem jogados do cavalo. O que mais aconteceu? –Ele a puxou para si, e ela apoiou o rosto em seu peito.

-havia homens atrás de nós. Onze.

Inuyasha não diminuía os passos.

-Foi isso, então. O que aconteceu com sua mãe?

-Mamãe morreu ao dar a luz.

Inuyasha não perguntou mais nada, e Kagome desejou que ele não se mostrasse tão gentil, para que fosse mais fácil odiá-lo. Era um homem mau, um Takashii. Não era diferente dos homens que haviam estuprado sua mãe. Não podia esquecer disso. Mas seus braços eram reconfortantes demais.

-Desde então, você nunca mais montou um cavalo?

-Apenas uma vez.

-Uma vez?

-Meu pai me forçou. E eu não me sai muito bem.

-O que aconteceu? Você vomitou?

Ela concordou, balançando a cabeça. Como ele sabia?

-Às vezes acontece quando a pessoa tem muito medo.

-Verdade? Como sabe?

-Sei muito a respeito de medo e terror.

Logo Kagome se arrependeu. Ele era inimigo, não um velho amigo com quem trocar confidências. O que estaria ela pensando? Como a conversa chegara a este ponto? A última coisa que ela queria era discutir a respeito de vômito com Inuyasha. Kagome franziu o cenho.

-Você não me considera covarde por ter medo de cavalos?

-Você não é covarde.

-Sua casa é longe, milorde?

Passou um segundo, depois outro, e ambos perceberam o modo como Kagome havia se referido a ele. Chamara-o de "milorde". Ela prendeu a respiração, no desejo de engolir o que acabara de dizer. Estaria enlouquecendo?

Kagome tinha acabado de abrir a boca para falar algo quando ele olhou-a intensamente e cobriu sua boca com a mão. Por um instante, ela pensou que Inuyasha fosse beijá-la.

Santo Deus! Olhou para os lábios dele, lábios cheios e sensuais. Sonhara com eles várias vezes. Que pensamentos pecaminosos Inuyasha despertava nela! Ele era inimigo e inimigo de sua família. Como podia pensar em ser beijada por Inuyasha?

-Você não precisa ter medo, garota. Meu cavalo é bem treinado.

Afinal de contas, ele não queria beijá-la. Ou queria? Sua enigmática expressão não deixava transparecer nada.

-Porque você se importa com o fato de eu ter medo de cavalos?

-Eu me preocupo com todas as minhas propriedades.

Kagome bufou. Ela não era sua propriedade!

-Tire a mão de mim!

-Não. Eu gosto de ter minhas mãos em você.

-Arrogante!

-Seu medo é equivocado. Você deveria temer o dono, e não o cavalo.

-Não tenho medo de você.

-Pois, deveria. –ele sussurrou e depois deu um assobio.

Um garoto de aproximadamente nove anos apareceu, saindo de trás das árvores. Tinha cabelos castanhos meio ruivos e olhos verdes. O menino sorriu e olhou novamente para Kagome. Inuyasha pegou as rédeas do cavalo e jogou uma moeda para o garoto.

-Fez um bom trabalho, rapaz.

O menino sorriu e olhou novamente para Kagome. E se embrenhou de volta na floresta.

Inquieta, ela olhou para Inuyasha e para o cavalo.

-Venha, Kagome. –Ela fez que não. –Agora.

Contara a Inuyasha a respeito de sua covardia, e ele fingira entender. Mas, pelo visto, não entendera. Ela sentia náuseas.

-Eu não posso.

-Pode e vai montar este cavalo. –Ele pôs a mão sobre o ombro de Kagome, que tremia e chorava.

Inuyasha enxugou suas lágrimas com a mão, com gentileza.

-Kagome. –disse com voz calma. –Pode confiar em mim? Juro por minha vida que enquanto estiver comigo, nada de ruim acontecerá com você.

-Não posso confiar em você.

-Kagome... Apenas por pouco tempo. Precisamos cavalgar. Você não pode mais caminhar vestida como está, e eu não posso carregá-la por todo o caminho.

-Isso tudo é uma loucura.

-Eu cuidarei de você. Não tema. Venha. Mantenha o olhar em mim. Pode fazer isso?

Kagome assentiu.

Ele a pegou pela cintura e a pôs montada no cavalo como se levantasse uma criança. Inuyasha era bonito, e olhar para ele tornou mais fácil ignorar o terror. Ele montou atrás de Kagome, passou um braço ao redor da sua cintura e pegou a rédea com a outra mão.

-Você está bem?

-Sim. –Kagome respondeu, surpresa por estar dizendo a verdade.

-Você está salva.

Cavalgaram em silêncio durante algum tempo. Nuvens ameaçavam chuva.

-O que pretende fazer comigo quando chegar à sua casa?

-Pretendo me casar com você. –Ele apertou-a com o braço.

-Você poderia me desamarrar.

-Para quê? Para que você me ataque novamente no meio das pernas?

Ela calou a boca.

Vingança galopava, e o vento soprava forte. Fazia horas que estavam cavalgando. E Kagome estava se sentindo incomodada com todo aquele silêncio.

-É verdade que você é chamado de Cão? –ela arriscou perguntou.

-Sim, é verdade.

Kagome olhou para seu raptor, tentando adivinhar se ele realmente havia feito as coisas cruéis que os trovadores cantavam. Ele a assustava e a intrigava ao mesmo tempo.

-Você conseguiu essas cicatrizes em batalhas?

-Pode-se dizer que sim. –Inuyasha deu de ombros.

-Para onde está me levando?

-Para minha casa.

Aborrecida com suas respostas curtas, Kagome desistiu de falar. Os galhos das árvores sussurravam quando eles passavam, e subitamente, Kagome ouviu algo. Ficou tensa, e Inuyasha percebeu.

-Eu também ouvi alguma coisa. –Ele olhou ao redor com atenção.

Ela ficou alerta, tentando ouvir mais alguma coisa além do rumorejar do riacho e das passadas do cavalo sobre o solo.

-Agora não estou ouvindo nada. –Kagome sussurrou.

-Talvez tenha sido uma lebre.

Continuaram em silêncio, ela observando as frondosas árvores. Mas, pelo canto dos olhos, Kagome vislumbrou uma capa roxa, a cor favorita de seu meio-irmão, atrás de um carvalho alto. Ansiosa, ela prendeu a respiração.

-Você viu alguma coisa?

-Não.

Com certeza, estava enganada. Não poderia ser o seu meio-irmão! Impossível! Mas Kouta era a única pessoa que possuía uma capa daquela cor. Estaria prestes a ser resgatada? Olhou para as árvores. Quando homens poderiam ali se esconder?

-Está vendo alguma coisa? –Inuyasha perguntou acompanhando o olhar dela.

-Nada. –Kagome mentiu, com o coração disparado.

-Está mentindo.

-Pensei ter visto um vulto, mas acho que era apenas um pássaro colorido.

-Se alguém se aproximar, eu o matarei. –Inuyasha disse, tirando um punhal do cinto.

Kagome estremeceu. A última coisa que ela queria era um confronto entre o Cão e os homens de seu pai. Se estes atacassem, era certeza que Kouta estaria com eles.

-Não vi ninguém.

Inuyasha fez Vingança galopar mais rápido. Kagome viu ao longe algo roxo. Evidentemente, os homens deviam vestir roupas verdes e marrons, pois ela não os vislumbrava.

Kagome mordeu o lábio, forçando-se a olhar para frente. Com o instinto de uma fêmea que protege sua cria, estava determinada a proteger seu irmão. Kouta era um bom cavaleiro e com certeza se encontrava à frente dos outros homens.

Se ele se aproximasse, ela precisava fazer alguma coisa para distrair Inuyasha. Mas o quê? Pensou durante alguns momentos e lembrou-se das palavras dele quando ainda estavam no quarto dela: você é linda.

Já vira várias vezes fortes cavaleiros se tornarem inofensivos ao se sentir atraídos por uma mulher. Alguns homens, perdiam momentaneamente a inteligência e agiam como tolos para chamar a atenção das mulheres. Poderia fazer isso com Inuyasha? Fazê-lo esquecer-se de tudo com exceção dela?

O que estava querendo fazer? Como Inuyasha reagiria se ela o beijasse? Esse pensamento era insano! Não podia beijá-lo. Precisa pensar em outra coisa.

Kagome olhou para trás. Seu irmão já era visível. E estava sozinho! Como ela previra, ele se afastara dos homens. Menino tolo! Por que não havia ficado com os outros?

Passou os dedos pelo rosto de Inuyasha, e ele se afastou como se tivesse sido queimado.

-Milorde?

Inuyasha surpreso, puxou as rédeas do cavalo, fazendo o animal diminuir de velocidade. Pelo canto dos olhos, ela via Kouta. Kagome engoliu seco. Seu irmão tentava esconder-se, apesar da quantidade menos de árvores naquele lugar.

Sem tempo para pensar, ela entreabriu os lábios, oferecendo-se para Inuyasha, que não se fez de rogado e beijou-a com paixão. Kagome foi invadida por um forte calor quando ele acariciou seus lábios com a ponta da língua. Subitamente, Inuyasha se afastou.

-Milady, este não é o momento e nem o lugar.

O que faria agora? Tinha de pensar depressa. Kagome encostou-se em Inuyasha, o coração batendo forte dentro do peito. Não poderia ter dado certo. Ele não tentava conquistá-la. Estava calmo e controlado, olhando para a frente sem se importar com ela. As faces de Kagome estavam em fogo. Talvez tivesse agido errado. Não tinha experiência em beijar homens.

Santo Deus! O que estava acontecendo com ela?

Olhou novamente por cima do ombro de Inuyasha, lembrando-se de Kouta. Só viu árvores. Graças a Deus, não teria de beijar Inuyasha novamente.

Menos de quinze minutos depois, seu raptor fez Vingança parar perto de uma placa onde havia o desenho de uma cama e uma colher.

-Vamos parar em uma estalagem? –Kagome perguntou, arregalando os olhos.

-Sim. –Inuyasha ajudou-a a descer do cavalo. –Temos negócios para terminar.

O coração de Kagome disparou. Podia ter pouca experiência com homens, mas não era difícil perceber a luxúria no olhar de Inuyasha. Ele tinha dito que não era momento nem lugar, mas agora a estava levando a uma estalagem.

-Não podemos entrar aí. –ela protestou.

Inuyasha apenas sorriu, e o coração de Kagome parecia querer pular do peito.

-Eu lutarei com você. –declarou Kagome.

-Se o seu beijo foi uma prova, acho que não o fará. –Inuyasha piscou para ela.

Quem poderia entender as mulheres? Ficara dócil ao ser beijada. Sabia que ela estava exausta e com fome. Então, por que resistia a uma boa cama, como se fosse uma mula teimosa?

Inuyasha agarrou-a pelos punhos, determinado a arrastá-la. Os olhos angustiados de Kagome o impediram, e ele entendeu o que a afligia.

-Você é uma mulher tola. Não pretendo estuprá-la. Eu não precisaria de uma estalagem para fazer isso.

-Eu pensei... –Ela corou.

-Pensou errado.

Entraram em um quarto. Inuyasha a fez sentar-se em uma cadeira perto de uma pequena lareira e olhou para ela com atenção. Mesmo vestida só com um camisolão e suja, Kagome parecia... Incrível.

-Porque está me olhando desse jeito? –ela perguntou.

-O que quer dizer?

-Você me olha como se quisesse ler minha alma.

-Quero descobrir a melhor maneira de seduzi-la. –ele declarou, sorrindo

Kagome corou. Inuyasha amava o jeito como ela ruborizava quando se sentia constrangida.

-Vou providenciar alguma coisa para comermos e outras provisões. Demorarei cerca de uma hora. Procure dormir.

Inuyasha fechou a porta do quarto e trancou-a por fora, com certa raiva de sua própria fraqueza. Muitos homens dependiam dele para tomar o castelo de Whitestone. Estava arriscando o futuro de seus leais e confiáveis soldados pela chance de conquistar o coração de uma mulher desleal. Fazia papel de tolo.

Quando ela ouviu a porta ser trancada, aproximou-se e se pôs a examinar a janela. Conseguiria fugir para ir até os homens de seu pai? Pôs a cabeça e um ombro no vão da janela. Um andar abaixo, o pátio fervilhava de atividade. Tentou passar o outro ombro, mas a abertura era estreita demais. Kagome suspirou e olhou para baixo. De repente, ela avistou um cavaleiro vestindo uma capa roxa dirigindo-se aos estábulos.

Kouta! Kagome agarrou-se ao peitoril da janela, olhou por todo o pátio procurando Inuyasha, mas só viu animais e alguns empregados.

-Kouta! –Kagome o chamou, tentando não gritar. –Kouta!

O cavaleiro tirou o capuz da capa, e seus cabelos negros apareceram. Tinha o mesmo queixo e os mesmos olhos azuis de Kagome, mas os cabelos eram do estuprador de sua mãe.

-Kouta! –ela repetiu. –Aqui em cima!

Seu meio-irmão olhou e sorriu ao reconhecê-la.

-Eu sabia que a encontraria! –ele acenou para ela, entusiasmado.

-Abaixe a voz, Kouta! –Kagome olhava para todos os lados, rezando para que Inuyasha não estivesse por perto. –Onde estão os homens de papai?

-Só eu estou aqui. –Kouta inclinou a cabeça e ergueu os ombros.

-Você está sozinho? –ela perguntou, estupefata.

Ele confirmou com a cabeça.

-Estive procurando você a noite toda. Por que fugiu depois do casamento?

-Santo Deus! Não fugi, fui raptada!

-Raptada? Pelo homem com quem estava no cavalo?

-Kouta... Está me dizendo que papai nem sabe onde estou?

-Foi raptada pelo homem que você estava beijando?

-Céus, Kouta! Eu o beijei para que ele não visse você! –Kagome estava irritada seu irmão agia como se tivessem todo o tempo do mundo. –Saia daí antes que ele o veja. Volte e conte para papai onde estou.

-Ir embora? –Ele mostrava surpresa. –Se você foi raptada, eu tenho que resgatá-la.

-Kouta, seja sensato. Você é apenas um menino. Ele é um guerreiro. Pelo amor de Deus, vá buscar alguém que possa me ajudar.

-Eu trouxe a espada de papai.

-Você não é grande o suficiente para erguer essa espada. Tome cuidado, poderá se ferir.

-Vou ferir o seu raptor, você vai ver!

-Kouta! –Kagome correu à porta, tentou abri-la, mas ela nem se mexeu. Desesperada, voltou à janela. –Não ouse desafiá-lo.

-Vou mostrar a você. –Kouta desembainhou a espada com um ar de triunfo.

Kagome prendeu a respiração.

Bateu um vento forte, a espada fez uma curva e cortou a perna de Kouta. Ele gritou e largou a arma.

-Kouta!

-É apenas um arranhão.

-Santo Deus! Kouta, seu tolo! Vá buscar ajuda!

-Você me trata como se eu ainda fosse um bebê. Tenho dez anos, você sabe.

Kagome ouviu um barulho na posta, e seu coração disparou.

-Inuyasha chegou! Pelo amor de Deus, esconda-se! –ela sussurrou e fechou a janela.

Inuyasha entrou no pequeno quarto trazendo comida.

-Com quem você estava falando? –ele perguntou, olhando-a atentamente.

Ela afastou-se da janela tentando permanecer calma.

-Com o cavalariço.

-Sobre o que falavam? –Inuyasha quis saber demonstrando sua desconfiança nos seus belos olhos arroxeados.

-Esqueça isso. Você não pode fugir. Venha comer.

-Obrigada.

Um segundo depois, bateram na porta, que foi aberta logo em seguida. Kouta apareceu, vestido de camponês, com um grande chapéu enterrado na cabeça e carregando uma banheira vazia.

Ela pensou que ia desmaiar.

-Aqui está a banheira que o senhor pediu, milorde. –Kouta disse, piscando para a irmã.

-Não pedi banheira alguma. –Inuyasha disse olhando para ambos.

-É cortesia da casa.

Vá embora, Kagome moveu os lábios, olhando fixamente para o irmão, que balançou a cabeça ligeiramente.

-Eu gostaria de tomar um banho. –Disse Kagome rapidamente.

Desconfiado, Inuyasha olhou atentamente para o garoto.

-Por favor, milorde, eu adoraria mergulhar numa banheira. –ela insistiu.

Kouta sorriu quando Inuyasha pegou a banheira e a colocou no único lugar vago no exíguo quarto.

-Vou buscar água. Voltarei num minuto.

Minutos depois, apareceu trazendo dois baldes de água quente. Kouta despejou a água na banheira e repetiu a ação até que a banheira ficou cheia.

_Vá embora, ele está desconfiado_, Kagome queria gritar.

Kouta não sabia como agir, e Inuyasha afastou-se da janela e pôs a mão no ombro do garoto. Kagome sentiu um vazio no estômago.

-Com braços fortes como este, você daria um ótimo arqueiro.

-Verdade? –Kouta lançou a Inuyasha um olhar temeroso.

-Sim, se você fosse um dos meus homens, eu o reinaria imediatamente.

-De verdade?

-Obrigada pela água. –Kagome interveio. –Você pode se retirar agora.

_Seu tolo, não percebe que ele está desconfiado? Não quer fazer de você um arqueiro e sim um refém._

-Vem cá, Kagome. –Inuyasha estendeu um braço para ela.

Agora, ele segurava os dois pelos ombros.

-Este garoto tem braços fortes, não tem? –Inuyasha aproximou os dois irmãos.

-Não acho que tenha.

-Mas ele tem. E vocês tem... O mesmo nariz. –Inuyasha observou.

-Como?

-Eu disse que você e o garoto tem o mesmo nariz. E também os mesmos olhos.

Kouta deu um passo para trás tentando fugir, porém Inuyasha o puxou.

-Quem é você, garoto? –Kouta não respondeu. –Ele é seu irmão, condessa?

-Sim, milorde. –Foi o menino que respondeu.

-Santo Deus, Kouta, fuja!

Mas Kouta parecia paralisado.

-Eu não sabia que você tinha um irmão. –Inuyasha dirigiu-se a Kagome.

-Meio-irmão. –Kouta corrigiu-o. –O pai dela tem vergonha de mim, milorde.

-Se você o machucar, eu o matarei! Juro!

-Eu poderia ser um arqueiro, milorde, se me der uma oportunidade.

-Kouta! Seu tolo! Ele estava mentindo, você não pode ser um arqueiro.

O garoto abaixou a cabeça e calou a boca. Inuyasha trancou a porta.

-O que eu vou fazer com vocês dois?

-Se tocar num fio de cabelo dele...

-Seu irmão está salvo enquanto me obedecer. Nosso plano mudou. –Avisou Inuyasha. –Lady Kagome, tem uma hora para tomar banho e partiremos. Você, garoto, acompanhe-me.


	4. Fim

Oi leitores,

Gostaria de agradecer ao apoio e as reviews, mas infelizmente eu não vou mais continuar escrevendo por motivos pessoais.

Espero que me desculpem.

Grata,

Dark Hime-Sama.


End file.
